Myths of Sliverdream
by ScarletClaw
Summary: A magic draining facility, that's what she'd ran from when Fairy Tail found her. Soon after she joins Tenrou island is attacked. With half her family vanishing into thin air, she decides to leave. Seven years later, her life is a mess. What happens when she finally returns? What is her connection with Sabertooth? Will the demons of her past catch up or will she be able to escape?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and characters appearing in the Manga/Tv Series are solely owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not claim ownership of any of the previously listed. The plot line and OC belong to me.

* * *

The weather seemed to have taken a turn for the worst. The rain poured down harder flooding the narrow path she walked on. She dragged herself along, struggling with keeping her steps steady. Her soaked clothes weren't helping the weight she was carrying inside her heart. In fact she was beginning to wonder why she'd thought running away from her house in the middle of a thunder storm would be a good idea. Well, not that it was her house anyway.

Dizzy from all the travelling and the fighting she had done, she sat down under a huge tree. The effects of her neglected wounds were resurfacing now. All the cuts, bruises, broken bones were sending jolts of excruciating pain through her fragile body. Unable to move any more, she closed her eyes in defeat and fell into a much needed slumber.

* * *

_"Raven! Raven!"_

_"Come back here!" "Stop right there Raven!"_

_She couldn't believe her ears; the voices she was hearing. It was not possible. She was miles away, oceans across even. They couldn't have found her. Her running had ceased only for a split second before she picked up pace again. She wasn't going to let them catch her, not after coming this far. _

_The chase seemed endless, the voices never dying down. "Shit." She mumbled to herself when her eyes landed on the path ahead of her. There was no way this was happening, in a forest this big how had she managed to find herself in this situation. The only thing ahead of her was a deep crater. She turned around, to find herself cornered by the men chasing after her. _

_"You must come back with us Raven."_

_"The Lady isn't going to be happy about this, please, just cooperate."_

_"We promise we'll keep this from her, you won't be punished if you come back now."_

_She knew they were only trying to protect her from doing more harm to herself. They had been with her since she was a child. They had got her back the first time she ran away. And every time after that. They had seen what the Lady had done to her every time she got back. They had seen everything. _

_She knew she couldn't fight her way out of this one. Though their magic cancelling weapons were no use against her magical powers, but having been drained off them she had no chance. Her body was weak from all the brawling she had done on her way here. Her magic levels were running dangerously low. But her mind was made, she would never go back to the wretched place again. There was only one way out now._

_"There is no way out of this, come back with us."_

_"Raven, you know the Lady doesn't like this behaviour. Surrender now."_

_A wicked grin spread across her face. She lifted her eyes to meet their shocked faces. The look in her eyes was foreign to them. They had never seen this. The girl standing before them, it wasn't the Raven they knew._

_"Well, you can tell her to go to hell." _

_In all her years, she knew there was one thing The Lady feared; losing her. No matter what she did, The Lady wouldn't kill her. She had put her through torture, draining her magic, for countless hours every single day. How Raven had managed to survive for 12 years in that hell hole was a surprise to everyone who knew of her._

_That was the first and last thing she said before she turned around and jumped._

* * *

She woke up, in an unfamiliar room, gasping for breath. Her head felt heavy due to the lack of air in her lungs. Resting on her elbows she took in deep breaths to steady her breathing. A minute, an hour, she didn't know how long she had been doing that before she finally felt a tad bit better. Lying back down, she scanned the somewhat dark room with her eyes.

It looked like.. like... an infirmary?

The throbbing in her body hadn't gone away but she knew she had been attended to. Raven was curious, she remembered resting under that tree, but she was sure she had been in no state to walk her into a hospital, let alone find _any_ civilization. What worried her more was, if she had been captured by the guards somehow? Very unlikely, she thought to herself. There was no way they would've been looking for her. Not after that stunt. They probably thought she was dead.

Dead.

_Dead._

How was she not **_dead_**?

Even she didn't know where she had landed after that jump or how she had managed to survive that fall. Hell, she couldn't even recall how much she had walked before she'd collapsed under that tree.

_Was this a dream? _

Her train of thought was broken by the sudden movement she heard outside her room. She strained her ears a little more, to hear what the voices whispered. She was just about picking up a few words when the door opened. The light from outside blinded her for a moment or two. She opened her eyes to see a tiny old man standing before her.

She slightly shifted from her original position to face him. She would have gotten up, if she could. The old man smiled at her with such warmth, she was almost at a loss of words. She lay there staring at him for a few seconds before regaining her wits and returning the smile. She could sense his strong magical presence, she should have been intimidated by it, but she wasn't. He meant no harm to her. And she knew it. Her senses were never wrong.

"What is your name child?"

"Raven. Raven Silverdream." She cringed at how bad her voice sounded and how much it hurt to speak. She swore she had heard a toad with a better voice.

"How are you feeling Raven?"

"Exhausted."

She closed her eyes for a moment contemplating what to ask him. Her throat hurt. Everything hurt. She wanted to know where she was, who this old man was, why she was here. There were so many questions but she knew her voice would betray her if she spoke. She let out a shaky breath.

Sensing her discomfort, Makarov spoke up.

"Don't worry child. You're in Fairy Tail, a magic guild in Fiore. I'm the master, and I can assure you, you will be safe here."

She nodded, and mumbled the best thank you she could manage at that moment. He smiled at her again before heading for the door.

"Get some sleep. We will go over everything else once you're up and about."

Her tiredness kicked in and she was fast asleep within a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I sort of forgot to add a disclaimer (will do now) and I haven't yet decided on the main pairing. I want to work on Raven's character a lot for some weird reason. Though, there probably will be a break assuming I'm going to hit a writer's block on her history. ****_*sobs* _**

**Reviews would be really appreciated right about now. I'm also looking for another OC who'll be introduced later in the story. I'll borrow Phantomtwriter's idea(*) if I can't come up with one myself.**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and characters appearing in the Manga/Tv Series are solely owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not claim ownership of any of the previously listed. The plot line and OC belong to me.

* * *

**_(Raven's POV)_**

I woke up with a start.

_Just a nightmare. No need to worry. _

If the nightmare hadn't scared me enough, the sight in front of me definitely did. I jumped back slightly on the bed letting out a squeal. Being surrounded by a huge bunch of unknown people was not what I would call my comfort zone.

"So she's the new one."

"Natsu! That's no way to address a person!" a blonde said.

"Hey miss, are you alright?" a little blue haired girl asked me.

"Welcome to the land of the living!"

"Oh my, aren't you cute."

My eyes kept jumping from one to the other as all of them spoke up at once. I tried registering what they were all saying but it sounded nothing like human language to me. I couldn't even make out who was saying what after a certain point.

It couldn't be that bad you say? It could be. Trust me. A bunch of people surrounding the bed you're sitting on, seemingly lost in their conversation about God knows what and throwing incomprehensible questions at me whilst a few of them charge at each other; chaos. Not to mention their appearances were quite peculiar.  
Pink haired fire breathing idiot? A stripper with an ice weapon? A humongous man with a.. _Why_ he hugging the white-head like that? A scarlet haired knight? _WHAT ON EARTHLAND WAS GOING ON?_

"YOU BRATS! GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!"

I recognized that voice. It was their guild master. _What was his name again? Maka- Makarov? Right._ Everyone hurriedly scurried out of the room except the master and two others.

Master Makarov let out a huff of annoyance. "I'm sorry. My children aren't usually this rowdy."

"_Your _children?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Master treats all the members of the guild like his own children. You must be Raven. I'm Mirajane. And this little girl here is Wendy. She is the one who healed you last night." The beautiful white haired girl pointed to the blunette who was flushed in the face.

"Tha-Thank you so much Wendy. I feel much better now." I smiled at the little girl which didn't seem to help her already red face. She looked down and suddenly sprinted out of the room leaving the three of us in a fit of laughter. Master Makarov left to attend to some business, leaving Mirajane and me, alone in the room.

Mirajane eagerly proceeded on to telling me almost everything about her guild. She looked so happy talking about Fairy Tail, I almost felt bad when I interrupted her. I told her I wanted to about the people who had been there in the room earlier, and with that I got the introductions I needed.

"Who is one with the pink hair?" "That's Natsu, he is a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Okay and the girl who kept scolding him?" "Oh, that's Lucy. She's our Celestial Wizard a member of Team Natsu." She paused before speaking up again.

"Before you ask, the armoured girl was Erza, she's a S Class, one of our strongest."

"I'm assuming the man with the white hair was your brother then?" "Yes, Elfman is my brother."

"What about the- the stripper who kept throwing punches at Natsu?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to sound rude but I was at a lack of better words to describe the half naked boy.

Mira erupted into a fit of giggles hearing the last question. She just wouldn't stop laughing. I was getting worried she would pass out from it, till she finally stopped. Mira told me the guy's name was Gray, an ice Mage. She continued on with the names and essentials I needed to know about the members. Why she was telling me all this, I didn't know but I didn't stop her either.  
It must have been quite a while, since Master Makarov was already back and a little shocked to find her there. By this time I was sure I could narrate the history of every guild member. He informed us that it was almost afternoon. Mira anxiously got up muttering something about having to attend at the guild and waved at me before leaving.

I turned to the old man, my curiosity now at a peak.

"Hey Master, how did I get here?"

"Ah yes, about that. My grandson, Laxus, found you passed out under a tree, in a forest north of Magnolia. You had been badly injured and he said he could barely sense any magic energy from your body. So he thought best that you get some help and carried you back to the guild."

"_Carried_ me back to the guild!?" _No way. _

A flash of thunder inside the room had me shielding my eyes. I opened them to find a very tall muscular man with bluish grey eyes staring at me. His hair slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it fell down on his forehead. He had a distinctive lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye, he sported dark lines circling his eyes. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't let my eyes linger on his body longer than they should have.

"Yes, carried you back to the guild. I don't see why you would need to be so alarmed." He said in a brash tone clearly a little offended.

Mentally cursing myself for getting distracted, I opened my mouth to thank him but-

"Save it." He turned to face Master; tilting his head towards the door, from what it looked like, as a signal for him to leave. Master Makarov nodded and gave me a quick smile before exiting the room.

Needless to say, I was a bit taken. From what Mira had told me about Laxus, he wasn't much of talker. So that fact that he wanted to speak to me, a stranger, had me little concerned.

I didn't want to be the first one to speak so I let my eyes wander around the room, to finally come back and set on him. He seemed to be struggling to find the words and had a slight frown on his face. My eyes fixed on his thoughtful expression.

"Like what you see?" Laxus questioned in a pompous tone.

I could feel my face redden. _How could you be so stupid Raven! It's rude to stare._

"Uh, sorry! Um did you want to ask me something?" I fumbled.

"Yes. Tell me, how long have you had that scar for?"

"Scar? What scar?"

"You mean you haven't noticed it?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

I shook my head, _no_. I had no idea what he was talking about.

He sat on the bed and grabbed my hand pulling me towards him. I noticed him holding out two mirrors to me. I looked at him quizzically. He sighed and turned me around handing me a mirror and holding one to my back as he swiftly lifted the back of my shirt up. I was about to protest when my eyes landed on the reflection of the deep gash on my lower back.

It looked nothing like a scar. Midnight blue in colour and slightly black around the edges, it was roughly shaped like the letter 'L'. I couldn't help but cringe as let my free hand roam over the scar before touching it softly. It didn't hurt though. I wondered why.  
I jogged my memory but never had I landed or been hit on my back. I couldn't recall doing anything that would leave behind such a nasty scar. Then again I wasn't thinking of what could have been the most obvious of the possibilities till Laxus spoke up.

"I know what that is, I've seen it before." He paused before continuing "How long did you have your magic drained out of you?"

_Of course! How could I not have known, it was that machine. The SE plug that was attached to my back, to power that machine, must've left the scar. Argh!_

"Oi, girl! Tell me."

"12 years." I mumbled.

"_12 years!?_ What the fuck. How did you manage to live through 12 years of _that?"_

"I-I don't. I don't k-know." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as the horrifying memories flashed in front me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and tucked my head between my arms, now encircling my knees not wanting to lament in the presence of a stranger.

I could sense Laxus tense up, probably having no idea as how to handle a situation like this. But what he did next, surprised the both of us.

He put his arms around me and pulled me into a _hug_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter won't come up till a few days. Exams and stuff. Sorryy. Also, I might not have spell checked since it's late and I'm too lazy. Hopefully nothing too bad is down there. **

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and characters appearing in the Manga/Tv Series are solely owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not claim ownership of any of the previously listed. The plot line and OC belong to me.

* * *

Raven had recovered rather quickly. The immense amount of magical power she seemed to posses had come rushing back into her veins once the scar had started fading. The problem now was that her fragile body was not keeping up too well. She would occasionally pass out because she never learnt how to keep her magic under control. Master Macarov had specifically asked Erza to train her.

Weeks passed the little incident with Laxus now long forgotten. She trained hard with Erza, building up her physical endurance, learning to channel her power and controlling it. It was a tiring process. Raven knew Erza wasn't holding back, because she couldn't. It was important that Raven adapted her body enough to contain the magical energy, especially after _that_ incident.

**_(Raven's POV)_**

_"Mira, now that you've said it, I do agree." I glanced back a Lucy and Natsu._

_"I know! Wouldn't it be wonderful if they started dating? Oh my god their kids are going to be adorable!" She squeaked with a heart eyed look at me and Erza, us having a sweat drop. Mira was really into the match making thing huh?_

_"Mirajane, hold your horses. Natsu is as dense as they get. It'll be a miracle if anything happens." Said the Scarlet haired girl. I nodded in agreement. Mira sighed, she knew we were right._

_"So you guys I was-" I stopped mid sentence when I felt a surge of magical energy rushing through my veins and everything went black._

_When I woke up I saw everyone looking at me with their jaws unhinged. Erza and Mira just looked at me in disbelief. Okay now. What exactly had happened?_

_"Why are you all staring at me like that?" I asked looking around. Suddenly Erza grabbed my arm and half dragged me upstairs to Master's Room as I stumbled to keep my balance. My eyes shifted from Erza to Master and back. They seemed to be having a stare down until Master nodded at her and with that Erza turned to me._

_"Did you know what happened down there?" "Um, no?" I wasn't sure if it was really a question._

_"Well before you passed out, a massive amount of magic power blasted out from your body and well, now the guild hall is missing a chunk of the roof." She resigned before continuing. "We're going to have to train harder Ray. I know it's difficult for you but we might not have a choice."_

_Might not have a choice? I looked at Master anxiously._

_"She's right my child. I'm sorry to have to tell you but we're afraid if you don't learn how to control your magic, your body might give away." He said his expression serious. I could only nod. I told Erza that it was best we started as early as possible and she gave me an encouraging smile before we left._

Raven cringed at the memory of the broken roof. They lay on the ground, dead tired from their training. It had been a rough few days for the both of them. Since Erza refused to let Raven do the training by herself, she joined her. What she hadn't realised was Raven was much more capable of handling hand to hand combat than she looked. Within a few weeks her occasional outburst of magic energy had been tamed.

Erza quite enjoyed training with Raven. She never thought this young girl could keep up with her when they had started on their first day. But now, there was Raven, not only blocking her attacks but even managing to counter them with the sword she'd been given by Erza for training. They lay there in silence till a question popped into Erza's head.

"Hey Ray, have you thought about what kind of magic you want to use?"

Raven looked at her with tired eyes. "Now that you mention it, I always found Lucy's magic fascinating." And like that the fatigue was gone and she gleamed at Erza. Erza raised her eyebrows at her almost giving her thumbs up.

" I don't think I can use that kind of magic though. See, Lucy tired to teach me how to summon the other day but it was fruitless." Raven sighed. Erza patted her shoulder. The conversation went on about the different kinds of magic Raven could possibly learn as they walked back to the guild. As the younger girl mused on about how cool Lucy's spirits were, Erza could help but feel a little bad for the girl.

As the days passed by, Raven became really good friends with a few members of the guild. She loved going on missions with Team Natsu, her endless conversations with Mira, the adorable Wendy whom she'd come to see as a little sister, Carla, Master; a father figure she never had, Levy, her favourite bookworm, and Laxus. Laxus was the only one who knew what she'd gone through, except probably master. She hadn't seen him after that which was natural considering he'd been exiled. She shrugged and looked at her guild members with loving eyes.

Raven was, in simple words, _happy._

Weeks after, finally came the much awaited announcement of the S-Class trials. Everyone was seen in their highest spirits, celebrating and congratulating the participants. A few however, bummed for not getting selected while others ecstatic on being chosen as the companions. Raven sighed dramatically at Erza and Mira.

Erza pulled her into her arms. *_Clunk*_ She hugged Raven, much to the younger girl's dismay as she hit her head against the armour. Everyone who saw mentally winced at the pain. The series of hugs and goodbyes continued till the participants left for the door. Mira turned around waving back at her. Gleefully she smiled and said her goodbye.

"Oh my, don't be so glum, Raven! We'll be back before you know it!"

_But they never came back. _

When word had reached the guild that Tenrou Island was attacked by Acnologia, which destroyed it with its roar, making it disappear in an enormous crater of water, the whole atmosphere in the guild changed. The waters surrounding the island were searched for half a year, by the Magic Council, remaining members of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and even Lamia Scale. With no result, Team Tenrou seemed to have just disappeared.

After futile efforts for half a year it was only natural for the guild to assume they wouldn't be coming back. So they continued on, everyone had it difficult. Raven however, having lost all her friends, her guide, her little sister and her father, had a very hard time coping up. With her emotions on a constant overdrive, her magic was becoming unstable. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting her guild mates any further, so she left. She left a note, saying she would come back once she had her powers under her control.

For a year Raven travelled across Fiore. Training, meditating and taking odd jobs had become a part of her daily life. No matter how hard she tired, she couldn't focus enough to learn creation magic. Her mind would drift back to Lucy, her spirits. Until one fine day she came across a book while doing a job, and her magic problem was more or less solved. She was excited that she'd finally found a form of magic she could master. She wanted to tell her friends about this new juncture.

Oh, how she would enjoy having someone to talk to right now. Being away from Fairy Tail gave her a lot of freedom to clear her head, however she missed her guild. Her hand subconsciously traced her guild mark. God, how she missed all of them.

_*poof*_

A small snake like creature with tiny front legs curled around her neck. She mumbled a thanks as the small creature snuggled further into her neck wrapping itself around her like a scarf.

Little did she know that four very suspicious pair of eyes had been watching her for the past few minutes. They gaped at the sight in front of them. A creature had popped out of thin air next to this very attractive looking girl comically wrapping itself around her neck. Moreover the two seemed to be having some kind of conversation. They looked at each other wondering if what they just saw was true. They followed her stealthy but not for long.

"Rouge kun, Fro thinks it's a fish! " The little frog exclaimed when they had a better sight of their targets. _Well shit,_ the other three huffed out.

"We were wondering who was following us." they heard a masculine voice speak up sarcastically. The girl turned slightly with a half smile on her face. She knew her companion was beyond pissed.

"Not now Fang. We don't have time for this. Let the little dragons be." She said her voice calm.

They two men were momentarily entranced by her voice, but the words sunk in soon enough.  
"Little dragons!?" bellowed the duo in unison.

She waved her hand dismissively as she walked ahead, the serpent hissing menacingly at the two dumfounded dragon slayers. No way was she getting away with that, thought the blonde one.

"White Dragon's... _ROAAR_!" Before the other could stop him he'd marked his prey. Or so he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

As the dust and smoke arising from the explosion started clearing off the two dragon slayers found themselves anxiously looking for the raven haired girl.

"Sting, you fool!" Rogue snapped. They just wanted to find out if the rumours were true. Now, somehow the almighty Sting had managed to pick a fight with a random stranger. _What an absolute fucking idiot_, Rogue thought.

* * *

_Hushed whispers could be heard around the town. At first they thought it was because of them, apparently not. Lately the twin dragon slayers hadn't been the topic of discussion in any of the towns they had been to, which was quite a surprise considering they usually had a hoard of fans chasing after them._

_So naturally when they reached Balsam Village and found next to no one even paying attention to them, their curiosity piqued. The two mages along with their Exceeds entered the hotel they were booked at only to find a crowd of people at the reception. Shooting each other a glance, they went ahead to get their keys and enquire about their job request. The crowd parted as the two reached the reception desk._

_"We're from Sabertooth, we accepted this job request. It's from your hotel, is that right?" Rogue asked the manager._

_"Yes, sir. I'm afraid you are a little late." The manager mumbled hesitantly._

_"Late? What do you mean late?" Sting glared at the now sweating manager. _

_"Well." He paused before continuing "Earlier this morning a woman came to us. She seemed to have defeated the monster in the area, the one we put out a request for."_

_"You're telling us an independent mage took out a monster single handedly that would require the power of two dragon slayers? You asked specifically for us! How come a girl did it all by herself? Is this a joke?" Sting barked at the poor man. Rogue, on the other hand, read the request again before speaking up._

_"Sir, the flyer says the monster is possibly an S class, are you sure the lady didn't give you false information?" _

_"When she first came in claiming to have defeated the monster, we couldn't believe her either. She didn't look like much of a fighter that girl, very attractive might I add, but we were wrong. When I told her that it was impossible, she dragged me and a fellow employee to quite the sight. The monster was indeed defeated and lay dead on the ground."_

_"Really? Interesting. Do you happen to know what kind of magic she uses?" Rogue asked patting Frosh as he dozed off in his arms._

_"No sir, I'm afraid not. She even refused to tell us her name." The manager sighed._

_Sting would try to speak up only to be shushed by Rogue who seemed deep in thought. He decided it was best they found out a little more about this mystery girl, who he found out had been the talk of the town. _

_"Very well then, could you point us in the direction she went?"_

_After getting the directions, which led them to the outskirts of the village, they soon spotted a raven haired girl thinking to herself in the middle of a forest clearing. They decided it would be best if they observed her from a distance for some time before they ambushed her, in Sting's words. And that's how they ended up in this fix._

* * *

"Looking for someone?" They heard the feminine voice speak up as their heads snapped in her direction. She was casually perched up on a tree right behind them, which was surprising, how did they miss her scent.

It was then both the boys actually looked at her. Ocean green eyes, pale skin, curvaceous yet toned body, long slender legs, a gorgeous face. Of course the manager thought she didn't kill the monster. Heck, both the Dragon slayers were so taken by her, they didn't even notice when she'd jumped off the tree and walked to stand in front of them.

"Now boys, quit staring. And you Blondie, why so eager to attack me hm?" She snapped her fingers at their faces.

Sting was speechless. Much to his partner's dismay as he himself seemed to be struggling with his words.

"I'm sorry for my partner's behaviour. It was uncalled for." Rogue apologized. Smacking Sting on the head to get him back to earth since the blonde was still gaping at the girl with the serpent.

"You must be the infamous twin dragons of Sabertooth. Nice to meet you." She leaned in much to Sting's surprise. Her hands reached forward and picked up Lector from his arms as she spoke to the equally shocked exceed. "And who is this little guy?"

"I-I'm Lector and th-that's Frosh!" Lector exclaimed.

"Fro thinks you're beautiful, lady sama."

"I think I'll take these two while you have a chat with my bud here." She snatched the other exceed before either of the Dragon Slayers could protest. They saw the serpent sliding off her onto the ground in front of them.

And within a few seconds before either of them could process what was happening, the little serpent had grown into a monstrous size. He picked the two shocked Dragon Slayers up in its hands.

"Tell me, why were you following Hera? Answer me before I crush your tiny bodies!" Fang hissed at the two.

Rogue not wanting to anger this beast quickly went on to explain why and how they had come across her. Meanwhile Sting just gaped dumbfounded from the girl now cuddling their exceeds, to her rather threatening companion. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud but he was a little scared of this serpent and he could clearly sense fear from his fellow Dragon Slayer. There was no scent to this beast and it bothered him.

"I see. Your intentions seem fine young man, but the other one here, recklessly attacking Hera" Fang growled as his grip on Sting's body tightened. The Blonde let out an almost inaudible cry.

"Fang, that's quite enough. Let those two down now, please." The girl sweetly called out to him.

And just like that the serpent shrunk down to its tiny size and let the boys go. Much to their displeasure they ended up landing right on their butts.

"Hey give him ba-" "Shh! You'll wake them up!" She cut Sting off with a hushed whisper when he almost yelled at her for holding Lector. He looked at the two exceeds peacefully sleeping in her arms seeming content. Rogue gazed at her slightly amazed; he'd never seen Frosh and Lector so comfortable with anyone other than their owners.

"Oi, what's your name?" Sting suddenly asked.

"Raven Silverdream" She smiled warmly at both the Dragon Slayers.

Rogue flashed a small smile at her before gently picking up both the exceeds in his arms. She seemed a tad bit disappointed but shook it off.

"We're sorry for bothering you." Rogue started heading in the direction of their next job, closely followed by Sting who kept glancing back at Raven, stilling kneeling on the ground.

"I'm going to beat you the next time we meet!" Sting called back.

She saw them walking ahead, fading into the distance. It was the first time in almost two years she'd met a few people who weren't terrified of her. She hastily scrambled up on her legs and ran after them.

"What are you doing Hera?" Fang asked her amused, he knew exactly what she was going to do and he could sense her excitement.

"Making friends!" She smiled at him hopefully before looking ahead of her to see the two boys at a distance.

"WAIT UP!" The Twin Dragons heard the girl's voice faintly, thanks to their Dragon senses. Turning back they found her huffing, hands on her knees trying to regain her breath. She glanced up at them and flashed them a heart-stopping smile.

Sting and Rogue were confused, to say the least. Why was _she_ following _them?_

"Mind if I tag along?" She gazed at them with such hopeful eyes that they found themselves nodding.

The two dragon slayers found themselves watching her as she joyously hopped ahead of them humming to herself.

_Who is this girl?_ Sting thought to himself as he smiled at the unusually cheerful girl before him.


	5. Chapter 5

Lector and Frosch were having a gala time with Raven around. She loved spending time with them; she was really strong, and knew how to cook. They couldn't have been happier. As for the two Dragon Slayers, apart from being enticed by her change in behaviour, they kept their distance from her. Their little confrontation with Fang wasn't something they wanted to relive in this lifetime. Who knew that little Serpent could be more threatening than any of the beasts they ever encountered. Speaking of Fang, he seemed to have been in a better mood watching his master forget about her worries in a long time. He had been worried about her to say the least.

Ever since she had learnt to summon him from the world of the undead, he had taken a liking for the young girl. She was unlike any summoner Fang had encountered. Raven, in his opinion, had grown into a beautiful young lady since their first encounter.

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Stars of the spectral sky  
I call forth, grant me the blessing  
Invoke the soul of the Sea  
Allow the break of time  
Open! Portal of the undead!"_

_This incantation, he hadn't heard in over 400 years. Who could possibly have the power to summon an undead soul? Invocation was a lost form of magic. Even in Fang's days of summoning a selected few knew of it, those being the summoners. _

_There was a thick for surrounding the area where Raven stood. The temperature had dropped and the air was cold. Raven had felt her magic drain out of her as soon as she chanted out the spell, but she couldn't see anything in this mist. An ear splitting roar erupted from the depths of the fog as Raven hastily covered her ears. Vaguely she could make out the outline of a snake like figure, but the size was something she was not expecting._

_Slowly as the fog thinned, stood before her an enormous serpent, the body covered with blue scales fading into a teal shade near its tail, and midnight blue fins. His fangs snapping ferociously as its fore limbs carried its body forward towards the young girl._

_Raven was at a loss of words. She had never laid eyes on something so visually appealing to her. It was bizarre, normally she would have been frightened out of her wits, but she stayed. Her jade eyes sparkled in the moon light as she studied the creature standing tall before her. The book she had been holding had fallen onto the ground, near her feet. 'The Art of Summoning: Invocation' was the book she'd found a few days earlier. She had read the entire book._

_The serpent was amazed, his summoner had been this young girl? Never in a hundered year had he expected to be called upon, especially by such a young human. He studied her, just as she did to him. It was then that he noticed the streak of electric blue in her raven coloured hair. It was the mark of the first clan of summoners, the Silvers. They had been the first people to discover this form of magic. And this girl before him, was a descendent of his former masters. His train of thought was broken when the girl spoke up._

_"Woah!" She whispered. Her eyes turning into hearts as Fang sweat dropped. 'Really?' was all he thought to himself. _

_"What is your name, child?" Fang questioned the girl, who seemed to be fidgeting under his intense glare. _

_"R-Raven Silv-verdream, sir." She squeaked out. "I'm sorry if I've upset you, I didn't mean to, I just.." Her words were lost in the mumbling. Fang looked warily at her. The girl didn't even know what she was doing. Had the spectral souls not served her family, he was sure he wouldn't have bothered, but it was the least he could do for his deceased masters. Fang realised his size must have intimidated the poor girl, well he was easily over 50 feet tall as he bent down to look at the girl's face. In an instant he began to shrink. The girl could only gape at him as he stopped at around 10 feet._

_"Address me as Fang, Hera. Did you learn the spell from that book?" His claws pointed at the fallen book next to her. She nodded and proceeded to explain that she had received it as a reward from an old couple, after completing a mission. The serpent listened to her inquisitively, making a mental note to find out more about the couple. As the girl came to a stop, Fang took over. He informed her that the magic she used was sacred, unknown to most. He continued telling her the details she needed to know about her magic, leaving out her family's involvement. Fang thought it best to not tell her everything at the same time. The girl hung onto every word the creature spoke. It was nightfall by the time he stopped. He could feel the exhaustion, both physical and mental, from the girl. Fang bid her goodbye but just as he was about to disappear-_

_"Would you mind staying, Fang? I don't want to be alone." She spoke shakily. He looked at his master, as her hopeful jade orbs stared back at him. Sensing enough magic energy from her, he nodded deciding he would go back as soon as she fell asleep; so he wouldn't strain her. Crawling next to her under the tree, he curled up and wished her good night. Raven smiled at him as she let her eyes close and almost instantly fell asleep._

* * *

Fang woke up suddenly from his dream. He had dozed off into his memories of how he first met his master. His eyes searched for her, only to find her squirming in her sleep. He had noticed this happening almost every night since he met her. One night out of curiosity he had taken a peak into her dreams to find out about her horrifying past. Since then, he made sure that he would sleep next to her, as it was the only thing that seemed to keep her nightmares away.

Fang noticed the two dragon slayers had woken up due to her mumbling, now staring at her with anxious looks on their faces. He hastily moved close to his master, growing in size in order wrap around her body protectively, as he shot a threatening glare at the two. Yelping in surprise the twin dragons quickly went back to sleep. He laid his head next to hers as her breathing steadied and she stopped moving. Knowing she was fine, Fang drifted back into slumber.

* * *

After completing a job the Sabertooth members would go back to their guild, pick a new job and head out. They would meet up halfway with Raven, occasionally accompanied by Fang, and the trio would finish the job together. The three along with their respective 'pets' would spend a day or two together, before the Dragon Slayers made their way back.

For good reason Rogue had decided not to tell any of their guild members, they would have been furious had they known that two of their strongest members had been meeting with a fairy. Rogue enjoyed her company if anything. Watching _a girl_ go head to head with Sting was a sight he thought he'd never see. She was bubbly, energetic, and strong. Her strength was something that had fazed both him and Sting. Her appearance was very deceptive. He couldn't deny that her beauty was unmatched, but so was her magic. She could easily look like a damsel in distress, only to those who hadn't witnessed her in action. The fact that she was keeping up with Sting in hand to hand combat without magic, spoke volumes about her. Not to mention this one time Sting had pissed her off enough that she hit her limit. Rogue shuddered at the memory.

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

_"I'm not going to fight you now drama queen, have a go at it with Fang if you want." Raven told Sting as she cooked their lunch._

_"Are you scared candypants? You ought to be, I could beat you easily." _

_"Sting, don't bother the lady, remember she is the one making your lunch." Rogue chimed in._

_"Hear that Blondie? Rogue agrees. Now sit your ass down before I call Fang." She threw a knowing smirk at the blonde who shivered at the thought of the angry serpent._

_Lector and Frosch were perched up on her lap as she served them food, Sting frowning at his Exceed. He's been spending too much time with that girl, he thought. He was still thinking of ways to get her to fight, she had been ignoring his challenges today and he didn't like it. A grin spread across his face as an idea popped up._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sting." Rogue warned._

_With Raven gone to get them more food, leaving her tray full of food, Sting munched on her favourite cheesecake and trinkets. He was almost done when he sensed a dark aura behind him. Sting whipped his head around to find Raven, dark energy emitting from her body. He wanted to laugh but the blood curling look she gave him rendered him speechless. Shit, he thought._

_The other three watching the scene had moved a convenient distance away from the two. They had never seen Raven so mad, or look so threatening. They shivered in fear as she reached for Sting's collar pulling his face up to hers._

_"Sting Eucliffe, did you eat my beloved blueberry cheesecake?"_

_Sting could only nod. He was afraid if he lied to her now it'd be the end of him. Not that it helped._

_The next thing they knew, Sting had been thrown across the field. They looked back at Raven to find her clenched fist facing in the same direction poor Sting had flew in. _

_"Now let's get back to lunch shall we?" She beamed at the others while motioning them to sit. They gulped and silently sat down gobbling down their food in fear._

* * *

Of course Sting was fine physically, a dragon slayer thing. His mind on the other hand was visibly shaken. Things went back to normal in a day, but now everyone knew better than to mess with Raven's food. Rogue sighed as Sting and Raven went at it, _again_. He got up carrying Lector and Frosch, as he walked away from the two mages to take a stroll.

"White Dragon's Roar!"

Raven quickly jumped off the ground. It was the only way she could dodge the attack. The spell grazed her feet, as she felt the burn in her heels. Mid air she launched her attack on the dragon slayer.

"Spectral dream lock!"

Sting, having never fought her with magic, didn't know what this attack did. He sprinted out of what had seemed like the blast radius but found his body paralyzed. _That wench_, he thought to himself. And that one moment was enough time for Raven to finish him off.

"Soul art: Rapid mark!" Like the attack stated, she bombed Sting with rapid punches. The impact of the magic had brewed a gust around them.

As the dirt cleared from the air, Sting and Raven came into vision. Her legs straddling his hips as he lay on the ground looking rather battered. Raven's arms dropped to either side of his face onto the ground to support herself. She was breathing heavily; the spell did take a toll on her. Both the mages grinned at each other. _A_ _satisfying fight_, Sting thought. He looked up to see Raven lightly leaning as her shaking hands held her up.

"Not just a pretty face, didn't know you had it in you, princess." Sting whispered.

"Mm, thanks. I honestly thought it'd take more." She mocked him smirking as she leaned closer wearily.

"Oi!" He sat up bringing Raven with him. He let his arms slide around her waist, to hold her. She'd drained too much magic energy. She sighed against him as her head fell onto his shoulder, she fell asleep still straddling him. Sting perched her up on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck, as his eyes searched for Rogue. Smelling him nearby, Sting jogged in that direction.

Rogue gaped at the sight. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Raven on Sting's back passed out. _What have you done this time Sting_, he cursed.

"No Rogue, I didn't do anything! Stop looking at me like that. She defeated me in the fight, alright. NO! Will you stop? Just look after her for a minute will you? Quit staring at me, you idiot, hold her!"

Sting roared at Rogue. Snapping back to his senses he lifted the girl off Sting's back and laid her down. She really did look beat. He bandaged both their wounds and went off to find something for them to eat. The two exceeds were on a make shift bed nearby.

Sting stretched his muscles before moving to Raven's side. He watched her rest peacefully, a little too peaceful for his comfort. He liked her feisty and awake. So he decided that's exactly what he would do.

After numerous attempts of making demented noises, lightly poking her, and calling her out, he was losing his patience. He moved closer as he hovered over her body. _Last resort_, he thought before he launched a fully fledged tickle attack at her sides.

Within moments the Raven haired girl was shrieking and panting beneath him.

"Stop, stop, stop! Stin-ahhh!" He continued tickling her, enjoying her reaction a little more than he should have been. All this thrashing and Sting trying to control her had somehow landed them in a delicate position; His legs were on either side of her body, hands holding her slim waist as she struggled beneath him. Sting finally stopped, to her relief.

She looked exhilarating like this under him; her dark hair sprawled out on the ground, her chest heaving, a light blush on her cheeks and her arms clutching onto his jacket. The images running through his mind were anything but innocent. His thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"Sting." She breathed out. Her face slightly red as she took in the compromising position they were in. "Sting, move please." She pleaded her hands pushing at the seemingly frozen dragon slayer's chest.

* * *

**A/N: I don't even know what I just wrote. Honest opinions needed, was this good or..?  
Seriously though, some one needs to tell me a ship. OC x Laxus, OC x Sting? SOMETHING! I might put the story on a temporary hiatus. I'm having serious problems with the plot here. How does dwelling a bit more into Raven's past sound?  
I don't know what to do. Leave your suggestions in the reviews. :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

Raven stared at Sting's blank eyes as his hands tightened around her waist. She tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge. He couldn't get his eyes off her. His instincts were pulling her closer to him. Worried where this was heading, Raven tried to think of something. Since pushing him off, calling him out and well nothing seemed to work- and just then an _idea_ popped in her head. She knew Sting would _kill_ her later but she'd handle it then. She sighed.

She closed her eyes and chanted the spell. Within moments Fang, in his minimized state appeared between her and Sting. Fang saw his masters face, motioning him to do something and that was all he needed. Since she had strictly forbid him from using unnecessary force, the serpent swiftly wrapped itself around Sting so that he was facing his back.

_There goes nothing;_ Fang thought to himself as he let his tail smack Sting's ass.

Rogue was silently watching the scene unwrap before him. Sting shot up almost ten feet off the ground screeching in pain as Raven, Lector and Fro were on the ground laughing their asses off. He bit his lip in attempt to stop his laughter from escaping as he approached the group. The effort, however, went to waste as soon as he saw Sting inspect his own ass.

Now all of them were laughing at the White Dragon Slayer who just whined in return. Poor thing, they all simultaneously thought, though their laughter didn't cease.

"WHY YOU-Oh. He-Hey there F-Fang. Ididn'tknowyouwerehere." Sting mumbled almost incoherently. He glanced at Raven giving her a pleading look only to find her shaking her head, no.

"Now now Blondie, would you care to explain what exactly you were doing with Hera?" Fang hissed out.

The blonde's face turned five shades of red as he recalled their not so innocent position and his-_STOP. Fang is going to kill you Sting. Stop thinking._ Sting took in a shaky breath; he knew he couldn't explain his behaviour. He got up slowly, bowed down saying sorry and bolted.

The group watched the flustered Dragon Slayer running away into the woods, Fang following closely behind him. Raven turned to look at Rogue, who also turned to look at her. Then the both burst out in a fit of giggles again.

"Hey Raven, do you think Fang is going to kill Sting?" Lector looked at her worriedly.

"I don't think so, but he might have a hard time walking." She thought out loud.

"Fro thinks Sting-kun is in trouble."

"That he is Fro. Let's get going. We have to find those two." Rogue got up grabbing his cloak and Frosch. Raven followed doing the same, and picking up Lector in her arms.

Rogue led the way, sniffing out Sting. They walked in silence for some time. It was peaceful without Sting around, Raven noticed. She didn't particularly mind Sting's nagging, but she liked it quiet once in a while. She caught Rogue looking at her and shot him a smile. To her surprise his cheeks reddened a little and he snapped his head in the direction of Sting's scent. _Well, that's new. Wonder what's gotten into him, _she followed on.

* * *

**_(Sabertooth Guild Hall)_**

"Don't you think Sting and Rogue have been a bit out of character lately?" Rufus asked the others on the table. The two seemed to be spending less and less time at the guild. Not to mention all the rumours going around about a woman accompanying them.

"They're never at the guild anymore." Ogra said much to everyone's surprise. He wasn't much of a talker but the Twin Dragon's sudden turnabout hadn't gone unnoticed by him either.

"Maybe it's gotta do with the chick they hang out with. Look what I fou-" Dobengal was about to hand out a picture to Rufus before Minerva snatched it from him. _They are so dead,_ he thought.

"Where did you find this?"

"Grabbed it from that reporter guy." Dobengal cringed at the thought of the reporter jumping around asking people about the trio. The man was alarmingly loud and he didn't like it, at all. Not to mention the guy seemed to find everything so damn 'COOOOL!'.

Minerva examined the picture. You could see both the slayers but not the girl. Her body was shielded by the black cloak she wore, and the hood hid her face very well. If she hadn't known better she would've thought the figure was hollow. The fact that Sting and Rogue had kept this from the guild only added to her anger.

"Ogra find them and bring them to me, right now!" "Yes M'lady" the huge man said as he got up from his seat and headed for the guild door.

"Go with him; Rufus, Dobengal. I want the three here, by tomorrow." Minerva spoke rubbing her temples. _If father hears about this, he's going to fry them. _

She watched the three leave the guild and sighed in annoyance. Seating herself on the nearest bar stool she pulled out her communication lacrima. It was unusual for her guild mates not to answer _her_ calls. She resentfully dialled again.

"AH-Oh hey-y Miner-vaaaa! Kinda busy right now-oh! Later, yeah? Bye!" Before she could even ask why the hell he was running and huffing like a mad man she had been cut off. The screen had gone blank almost as soon as it had lit up. A dumbfounded Minerva stared at the lacrima for a few seconds before her angry fists crumbled the device.

The sabers present in the guild fearfully watched her march into her room and the door slammed shut, with a loud _thud_ noise. Minerva was fuming and they pitied the person on the other side of the lacrima. _This was not going to end well._

* * *

**_(Somewhere in the western forests of Fiore)_**

Sting cursed as he realised Minerva was going to scorch his sorry ass once they went back to the guild. He put that one aside for later though. For now he had an enraged mammoth serpent hot on his tail. He could hear Fang hissing and growling behind him and that only added to his agony.

"I SAID I'M SORRY! LEAVE ME BE!" Sting yelled as Fang whipped his ass with its tail.

"I knew you weren't much of a thinker but to think you have a rock for a brain? New low, Blondie."

"Hey! Cut it out okay! I wasn't doin-AHH!"

"I'd advise you not to finish the sentence or I might just forget what Hera told me, and zap you Slayer!"

"Oh no no-no-nonono! Don't! Fuck I'll do anything! Fang, stop this man!" Sting begged the serpent miserably. Fang had zapped him once in the past when he tried attacking Raven when she wasn't facing him. To say it hurt would be a real understatement. That little _zap_ was enough to render the White Dragon Slayer paralyzed for two days. Mostly because every time he walked a step, he'd relive the neck breaking feeling of the _zap._

Fang was enjoying this little farce. He liked this; his own sadistic source of entertainment. Not that he'd ever harm the boy, since his master forbade him to, but hey, he was only punishing the kid. Fang stopped lunging at the Slayer, much to Sting's relief. He held a grave look on his face' eyes closed, claws tapping his chin. Sting was mildly concerned at this new revelation. Well at least he didn't have to run anymore. He slumped down onto the ground exasperated.

"I'll give you two minutes, and then little dragon, you must run." The mischievous glint in Fang's eyes had Sting whimpering. _Never will I fucking go near that girl again_, he told himself.

Fang restlessly tapped his claws, counting the seconds till he'd get to chase the Slayer. He almost felt bad for the boy, _almost._ Fang was overprotective of his master, to say the least. She was young, reckless even. He knew she could handle herself but he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to protect her, like her parents should have. He growled as he recalled her nightmares. A fragile little girl chained up to an extraction machine; bleeding, starved, assaulted and drained off her magical power. What a horrifying sight it was.

Sting watched as Fang's features contorted in displeasure. He had a vague idea of what it could have been about but chose not to open his mouth. Plus, his two minutes were up and knowing Fang, he wouldn't take his chances with him, not right now. _Not ever_. So he ran.

Fang registered the missing figure of the Slayer and smiled to himself. _The boy isn't a complete idiot after all. _He followed the slayers scent, but halted as his nose picked up other unknown scents. That was queue for him to leave. Shrinking in size, to about a foot, he vanished between the bushes. He crawled under the thick flora sniffing out his master's distinct scent.

Fang was aware he'd get a chiding coming back without the slayer but that was a worry for a later time. Climbing on a tree that provided him the perfect spot to jump, he waited for his Hera to come. Soon enough he could see Rogue and Raven walking in the direction Sting had ran off in. He launched off the tree directly onto Raven's shoulder and quickly cautioned her.

Her eyes grew wide and she bolted towards Rogue dragging him behind a tree. Fang shot a warning glare at the Shadow Dragon before vanishing into thin air. Rogue watched in awe as Raven cast a magic concealment spell on herself. She walked him backwards into the tree and her eyes wandering around searching for any signs of danger. He noted she was standing really close to him, but didn't object. The thought of having her pressing him against the tree should have been very revolting to him, but it only had him flustered now. Why he wasn't complaining, he didn't know.

She looked at him, a reassuring smile gracing her face. A slight blush rose to her cheeks when her mind registered the way she had the man trapped. Rogue could nearly hear her heartbeat speed up which only added to his deepening blush. She shook her head discarding the misguided thoughts and abruptly leaned into his side, her warm breath washing over his ear. He tensed up, her voice sending shivers down his spine. Whispering something in his ears she disappeared into the shadows hastily. The shadow dragon slayer mumbled a shaky 'okay' and saw her retreating figure. Rogue was thankful, had it not been dark she would have seen his tomato red face. _Again._

Sting came to a screeching halt when he realised Fang was no longer following him. He growled at the absent creature not knowing whether to be happy he'd left or to be annoyed that he'd left him alone. _That old bastard! Threatening everyone like he owns the place. I'm going to kill him someday, I fucking swear. _An angry Sting grumbled to himself when suddenly his nose picked up a familiar scent.

"Fancy seeing you alone here, Eucliffe. Didn't know you had it in you to ditch your beloved exceed." The voice paused for a moment. "Are you running from Rogue or is it someone else?"

_Oh fuck me now_, Sting wailed internally as he turned around to face the man.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe. I thought I'd give you guys a little into the Rogue x Raven ship. I like them together too. BUT WHO KNOWS WHAT I MIGHT DO LATER.  
****I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, the next one won't take as much time I hope. Writer's block can be a real bitch. **

**Fang's a secret softie y'all. Look at him all concerned over his _baby_ master. Haha.**

**Personally I'm satisfied with how this chapter turned out. However that doesn't matter. I want to know what you guys think. Sooo, how was this chapter?  
Please review and tell me! I want to know if there's anything you guys want me to add to the next one. Or if I could do anything to improve. Your thoughts are more than welcome!  
**

**Also, guess who the man in the end is?  
Let the trouble begin! *snickers* God, I feel mean. :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I keep saying I'm going to update soon but.. Sorry!  
****We've got a new pup in the house and he is a handful. Psst. He's adorable. :'3  
****Since I didn't have time or the energy to write, this chapter is going to be short. I apologize in advance. Hope you guys can forgive me.**

**Lastly, thank you all for the massive support you guys have shown! To everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and just read the story, thank you so much! It means a lot. Please continue to do so in the future, it makes me so so so so happy. You all are amazing. *hugs***

**Now the chapter. *fingers crossed***

* * *

Raven sprinted across the forest in haste. She had known the dragon slayers for almost 3 years now. She knew they could handle themselves, but couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Her mind occupied with these thoughts she seemed to have spaced out and was unaware of the pair of eyes now watching her.

Shaking her head, she glanced around just in time to notice a ball of magical energy being hurled at her. Caught off guard, Raven was hurled back as the attack hit her. The magic was strong, and it kept coming. Raven's anger spiked as the attacks continued, she scrambled onto her feet and stood tall looking around for her attacker.

"Show yourself!" Raven demanded still shielding herself from the harsh blows with her bare hands.

The figure watching her was amazed. How could a mere human block magical spells? _I don't sense any magic from her. None. She can't be a wizard! How is she blocking my spells?_

The momentary break from the attacks allowed Raven to tighten her cloak around her neck. Her hand reached into her shirt as she walked towards the bushes from where the magic had been hurled from. She took out her blade, and swiftly slashed through the bushes in front of her.  
Dark eyes were staring at her in disbelief. The mage who had previously been hurling attacks at her was now rendered speechless. As she looked at the cloaked figure standing before her, a blade placed threateningly at her neck, she noticed the jade eyes. _Is this? Can it possibly be- _She gasped.

Raven noticed the way her eyes glinted in recognition. Unmindful, she grabbed the figure by the neck and jabbed her fingers in the pressure point, successfully blacking out her aggressor.

_I don't know why but her presence feels so familiar, _Raven thought,_ do I know her? Why would she attack me? There's no rea- That necklace! _

A sudden realization struck her, and a cold feeling ran through her body. With shivering hands she dragged the unconscious woman into a different part of the forest. Looking around she noticed it looked like the previous forest clearing, but it was a different one. She left the body there. Noticeably shaken, Raven hurried back to her earlier escape route. Her mind was now screaming. She barely made it to the other end. Once she reached the clearing again, she chanted out her spell.

_"Stars of the spectral sky  
I call forth, grant me the blessing  
Invoke the soul of the Wind  
Allow the break of time  
Open! Portal of the undead!"_

Within seconds a griffin could be seen standing ahead of her. White feathers spiked at its head, fading into black on the backside of its wings. Its front limbs like an eagles while the hind legs of a lion. The creature leaned into its caller. She was down on her knees, sobs breaking through her body. Raven was shivering as the Griffin approached her. The creature crawled under her body, perching his master up on its back. She buried her face in his back, her body shaking as she tightly clutched onto him. Her fear was evident to him. It had been years since he'd seen his master this disturbed, and he did not like it.

"Skieron." She whimpered into him. That's all he needed.

Moving into a crouching position, Skieron spread out his wings. He bolted, almost running into the forest before he took flight. He flapped his wings with great force flying higher up into the night sky.

Raven woke up as she felt a light breeze ruffling her hair. She sighed, Skieron was carrying her. She was safe. Snuggling further into his back she mumbled a thank you.

"How far are we Skieron?"

"A safe distance, Hera. I did not know where you wanted me to take you, I apologize."

"It's alright. Let's leave Fiore for the time being. I.. I don't want any trouble." She said dejectedly.

"Your wish is my command. Shall we head to the Kingdom of Joya, Hera? It'll only take a few days."

Raven scrunched her nose, thinking. She could manage keeping Skieron out for three days, but beyond that they'd need to rest. She glanced at the griffin, ruffling his feathers as he groaned in content. A smile made its way to her face, and she decided it'd be nice having her friend around for a while.

"Onward then! Let's go!" Raven cheered. She loved flying with Skieron, it was very relaxing. She had, had no time to call him the last few years, always travelling on foot with the slayers. The slayers, _I hope they are okay._ She sighed.

Anticipating her discontent, the griffin started telling her his experiences of the past. She was easily distracted by it, her curiosity of the spectral forms getting the better of her. She listened, laughing occasionally as the creature told her about his acts of _utter_ stupidity, as he liked to call it.

The duo swiftly soared through the clouds vanishing out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so for the visual: Just search for the griffin picture which is linked to the escapistmagazine site. Or just enter '_griffin escapistmagazine_' in the search bar. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh fuck me now_, Sting wailed internally as he turned around to face the man.

"What are you doing here Goldilocks?" The slayer spat at the man.

"You didn't answer my question Sting. You were running, I can tell. _Anyhow, _since you asked so nicely, Minerva sent me to fetch you and your partner."

_That wench. No fucking wonder Fang disappeared. _Sting watched Rufus closely. He could smell something, something off. It smelled like that annoying reporter who kept bugging everyone. He eyed the Memory Make mage curiously.

"Sting-kun, you're making me blush!" The blonde said swaying from side to side.

_THIS GUY! Bloody hell. One minute he is all serious and the second he's fucking blushing? I knew he swings that way. _"Get out of my way. I don't have time for this. Or you."

"Eucliffe, wait. You and Rogue need to come back to the guild right now. I can tell you she's pissed."

_That's exactly why I don't want to go back, you dimwit. Fuck. Where is Rogue?_ The slayer thought to himself. "I need to find Rogue. I can smell him nearby."

"Don't you worry, Orga went after him. You'll see him at the guild. Don't make me sedate you Dragon." Rufus said flicking his fingers, making Sting cringe.

He followed the Mage through the forest till his eyes fell on the piece of paper sticking out of the man's pocket. Staring closely at it, he realised why he had been called upon so suddenly. That paper wasn't some ordinary paper. It was the god damned picture of the three of them. _That piece of shit. What are we going to do? Shit. I hope that bitch made it out in time, _he scratched his forehead. He caught onto Rogue's and Orga's scents. The two appeared from beneath a canopy of trees.

"I see you found him. Time to head back boys!" Rufus chuckled.

Sting eyed Rogue, who was looking right back at him. A slight nod from the Shadow Dragon was all he got. Lector jumped into his arms and snuggled. Sting sighed. He could only hope Minerva had calmed down a bit. But knowing her, she would already have planned their deaths.

* * *

The guild watched partly amused, and partly in horror as their Lady entered. She had an unreadable expression on her face. Not to mention her face, it was pale, she looked almost... Scared? The crowd parted as she made her way up into her room. The door closed behind her, quietly. A few half hours later the members heard the twin dragons come in, along with Rufus and Orga.

"Where is the lady?" Asked the Lightening God slayer.

Several fingers pointed towards the room upstairs. Without wasting another second the massive man dragged the twin dragons behind him, into the room. Sting thrashed, while Rogue submitted, knowing that if they protested now hell would definitely break loose. The slayers froze once they got inside. There was that scent again. They would never forget it. But why was it coming from Minerva? A sense of panic washed over them as they thought of the worst, glancing at each other anxiously. Numerous what ifs went soaring through their head.

"Well if it isn't you two. Rogue! Look at me!" She barked at the dark haired mage.

"I am."

"Who is this girl with you?" She tossed a crumbled picture at him. Rogue cautiously picked it up, smoothened it, before staring wide eyed at the picture. His eyes shot up to Sting's, holding some kind of desperation in them. Sting understood. He was thinking of the same thing.

Rogue handed her the picture. "I don't know. The woman just needed someone to escort her outside the forest."

"And you didn't care to ask for her name?" Minerva pushed.

"No. She seemed harmless. And I couldn't bother." Sting chimed in. Rogue nodded in agreement.

"I see. Don't you _bother_ about it then, I will find her, somehow" she mused "and then, I will kill her." She spoke darkly. Distress flashed across the slayers' faces, but they were quick to hide it. She got up grimly, ordering for the slayers to be taken to the basement.

The twin Dragons were thrown into the tiny room. They brushed themselves in silence till Rogue spoke up.

"She'll be fine." He said almost to himself.

"She better be. I have a score to settle with the wench." An angry growl erupted from Rogue. Sting shrugged in response. He was worried, more then he'd like to admit. He missed her bickering already. Rogue looked at Sting warily.

"4pm. Next month. You know the place." He simply told the blonde.

"Next month! Where did she even go?"

"Joya." He paused "Sting, one of us has to be there."

"We both will."

A door opened and closed. Heavy footsteps could be heard. _Fuck,_ both the slayers thought in unison.

"YOU DISGRACE MY GUILD LIKE THIS AGAIN I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU GET A PUNISHMENT FAR WORSE THAN DEATH!" Jiemma's voice echoed around the room.

* * *

Raven strolled around the city, trying to kill time till it was 4pm. It had been a long month. She sat down at a bench outside a cafe. Her head lay back on the headboard, eyes closed, fingers of each hand tangled together on her lap, she was thinking of the past month. After running away and landing at Joya, she had been hiding for the first few days. Then she went into the city to find herself some accommodation, which didn't ask for her ID. She did odd jobs around the city, enough to feed her, and did the tougher jobs at night so no one would take notice of her. She was tired and waited for the month to come to an end.

Raven desperately missed her guild at that point. She longed for the safety that her guild provided her, so out of impulse she had bought a communication lacrima, contacted Macao, and let him know she was safe among _other things_. She was made aware of Fairy Tail's situation. Cursing herself for being selfish and not helping her guild, she promised to take on jobs for the guild. Macao had hastily ended the call when people had been calling him.

Her eyes opened immediately when she felt a foreign hand on her shoulder. She took in the man standing before her. He was tall, wearing a massive hat that matched with his outfit, and had blonde hair. She jerked her body away from the man, a scowl forming on her face, when his fingers slid down to her arms.

_Pervert. _

"What is a pretty lady like you doing here alone?" He said.

"That is none of your concern. Now buzz off!" Raven hissed at him.

"Come on. Don't be so harsh. My friends and I would love to hang out with you." He pointed. Raven's gaze followed his hand, and her eyes widened in shock. She looked from the man to his friends and back again, several times.

Standing before her were the Twin Dragon Slayers, with two other men. They stared at her blankly, their faces showing no recognition of her. Her heart sank at their cold stare. She just wanted to run up to her friends and hug them but decided against it. She noticed the two exceeds weren't accompanying them.

The blond noticed her wide eyes and let out a chuckle.

"I see you've recognized who we are. We're from Sabertooth." He paused "Now, lady, come with us, we'll show you a good time." He said suggestively.

Raven's head was lowered, her tears threatening to spill. She shrugged as she stood up and got ready to walk away. She couldn't take this. Raven halted in her tracks as she felt the same man tightly grab her hand.

"Let me go, you dimwit." She said, trying to spontaneously strangle the man bothering her.

"Feisty." Rufus mused. All of a sudden, he teleported the girl and his friends to a deserted part of the town. Raven stumbled a little at she landed, her body barely able to contain her anger now.

The Slayers just stood there much to her surprise. At first she thought maybe they were trying not to give her away, but that couldn't be it. They had never let any person humiliate her like this before. She wasn't sure what it was about them right at that moment that felt so alien to her. Was it their cold stare or their unmoving body? She had been so preoccupied with the thoughts that she hadn't noticed Rufus push her onto the wall. She hissed as her back shot with pain. And that's when she realised that _they_ wouldn't come to help her. Sting's smirk and Rogue's indifference at her situation made her blood boil with rage. With that, Raven lost her patience. She threw a punch at Rufus, making him jump back.

"Oh look, the girl has got some fight in her!" Dobegal spoke for the first time.

Raven's eyes were bloodshot, her body trembling with rage. She charged at Rufus from her place with unprecedented speed. The blond was quick to dodge but he hadn't predicted her next move as she spun and her leg connected with his knee. He fell onto the ground astounded. Raven was quick to punch the kneeling man. It could have knocked the daylights out any man but luckily Rufus was able to move enough to lower the impact.

He used his magic to bind her, holding her in place. Raven wanted to call out her spirits but last night's fight had left her drained, then there was that magic concealment spell. As her binds got tighter, her anger rose to dangerous heights. It was also aided by the fact that her _friends_ were watching her being hit, and not coming to help her. Her mind went blank when she felt something within her snap.

She screamed in agony as she felt her right elbow twist. Then, her knee. One by one she should feel her bones crack. Her vision was going hazy, and she had to fight with herself from letting her eyes fall shut. The sounds of people laughing could be heard in the distance. She faintly made out Sting's voice and that was it.

Rufus quickly back away from the girl when suddenly a blue light emerged from within her. The light was so bright it blinded all of them, for a few minutes. They shielded their eyes. The Slayers lost her scent.

As the light slowly faded away they could only find a dotted line of where she had been minutes before. The group glanced at the Slayers when they told them the girl's scent had vanished.

"Let's head back. I've had enough of this day." Orga grunted.

"Well, that was no fun." Dobengal mused.

"She's got a nice right hook." Rufus thought out loud. He was skeptic of the raven haired girl. He hadn't been able to feel any kind of magical energy at first, but her disappearing act had left him wondering. The magic power around him was so strong; he could almost feel himself being crushed by it.

He dismissed the thought, as the group walked back to their base.

_I'll find her again someday._

* * *

**A/N: Hey look who finished another chapter. Hah. I wanted to finish writing this before the 2nd but I had an exam on that day and the day after. So it took a little longer. Not as late as last time.  
****_Please_ let me know if you do or dont, or have any suggestions, in the reviews! It might sound a little stupid but it really helps the author when you people review. Gives us motivation, ya know? :P**

**Keep smiling ya'all. And thank you for reading the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I'm late, _again._ I apologize for the delay. I'm going to put in a little note in the end, please read it.**  
** Won't keep you from the chapter any longer.**

**So here we go! :D**

* * *

The man held an expression of utter confusion and awe, at the same time. His eyes raked over her figure as she lay there unconscious. Her form seemed so captivating to him. The hands resting on his sides slowly moved forward. Nimble fingers itched to touch her face. His hands almost reached to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear when he felt a dark aura behind him. Just not any dark aura, it was _his_. He flinched, hastily pulling his hands back and mumbling incoherent curses under his breath.

_This is what I've been missing out on!?_

_'Not what, who.'_

_Bloody hell. I really, really dislike you all right now. Fuck._

_'Jealous, are we? I must admit the look quite suits you.'_

_Shut up. God, go away for a second, would you? Only if I was alone with he-_

_'Do not, and I repeat do not continue that sentence if you wish to live for another second' _An angry voice invaded his head. The man whipped his face to scowl at Fang.

_Stop peeking into my thoughts, you creep! Just because you can, doesn't mean you should!_

_'Touché, Zelus. Just because you __**can**__ doesn't mean you should. Do not forget who she is, you fool. Get the filth out of your head before I do.' _Fang's voice whispered threateningly into his brain, this tail smacking Zelus on the head. Zelus fell to the ground clutching this throbbing head.

The serpent turned to look at the man named Zelus. A _man,_ no. He wasn't exactly a man. Zelus was a Merman. A well built, blue scaled fish tail adorned with random glows of silver, and a mop of messy silver coloured hair, that he insisted, was a hairstyle. His ears in shape of blue fins, and his steely blue eyes still gazed at her. Fang glared at the Merman who shrugged in return. Zelus really was pissed for an entire minute at how badly Fang was handling the situation. He'd wanted to smack the thousand year old serpent, but thought against it. _I can live without the pain, _he had told himself.

_"You must have death wish, boy." _Fang had simply said on reading his thoughts, and pulled the silver haired spirit, hanging him upside down before letting him fall.

Skireon was a few paces away watching his old friend scold the youngest spirit. He was currently lying down next to the woman in question. His head rested near her hands, which were lying a few inches away from her body. Every few seconds he would whip his head up, check her breathing which had not wavered a bit in the past hour, put his head back down. And repeat.

"Well if you two would be so kind to stop your bickering for a moment, Skireon and I would like some peace." A voice growled at them. All three of them whipped their heads to look at the heavily armoured woman standing a few feet away.

Hushed 'yes' could be heard from both the slightly embarrassed spirits. The ginger haired woman examined the girl lying unconscious. Her breathing was steady, the wounds were now healing, and... and her hair was longer, she noted. It had just been four days but so much of her body had changed. It was only natural.

"She should be awake any moment now!" Skireon suddenly chirped.

Her limbs shuffled mindlessly, stretching and turning her body. Jade orbs opened lazily, her eyes taking their sweet time adjusting to her surroundings. At first she only saw a deep blue sky, with shimmering golden lights. Then her mind and body slowly came into their senses. She felt the ground beneath her, but there was no ground at all. Jerking up suddenly she tried to grab onto to something, anything. Raven felt her body being hauled up by her arms.

Turning her head back to looked at her _helper, _Raven let out a little squeal of astonishment. Raven stared at the unusually tall woman, awestruck. She had ginger hair slightly greying at some places, covered top to bottom in armour, white wings sprouting from her back and a sword hanging on her belt. _It's her!_

"You-You're.. You're the Valkyrie!" She screamed a little too loudly making the ginger haired warrior spirit flinch. Valkyries were the guardians of the Spectral World, the strongest of the souls that existed there.

"Of course I am. And you, you are the reckless little summoner who almost got killed!" She hissed back at the girl.

Raven was taken aback by the answer, she _did _almost get killed though. She raised a hand clumsily in defence now facing the raging Valkyrie. "I, uh, I tried to fight him. But-"

"But, young lady, you were low on magic. Dangerously low, might I add? Why did you think it was a good idea to fight and _not _just teleport your way out of the situation?"

A confused set of jade orbs stared back at her. "Teleport? But I don't even use that kind of magic. How do you expect me to do that? Is there a special spell or something?" She mumbled with a finger on her chin, thinking to herself till her gaze fell on her two spirits. Shivering in fear?

_What the fuck! Fang and Skireon? This certainly is a sight to behold. _

"You unfledged pair of boneheads! Did it never cross your dull minds that she might need that spell to get out a sticky situation!? How could you possibly be so stupid?" She paused to glare at them.

"You ought to have taught her the damn spell. It was _your_ responsibility!" She continued yelling at the two spirits. Raven sweat dropped as she looked at her rather scary spirits reduced to shivering little kids who looked like they'd just seen a ghost. It reminded her of Natsu and Gray with Erza. She smiled faintly. A thought crossed her mind after a few minutes.

"Hey, not to interrupt or anything miss, but where am I?" Raven carefully asked in a low tone.

The enraged Valkyrie turned to glare at the interruption but her face softened a little realising it was from the raven haired girl.

"Miss? Call me Syria, child." A pause before she continued. "You are in the spectral world."

"I am? Wait.. I'M WHAT? BUT THIS- HOW- OH MY GOD!" The human frantically jumped up from her place and ran around before falling flat on her face. She let out another cry as she noticed that the floor she landed on was hollow and did not exist at all. She landed on thin air. Her head was going to burst!

_So obnoxiously loud. Is she always like this, _Syria raised her eyebrows thinking to herself.

"Calm down brat!" The Valkyrie snapped, "I transported you here, since you were being quiet useless in your situation. Now, you won't die. I made sure of that. I have blessed your body so that it won't decimate in this world. Stop flailing around before you tire yourself out!"

Raven had seated herself on the invisible floor, and now nodded at the older woman knowingly. She noticed her body had aged and matured. How long had she been there? Even her hair was longer. _Well that's just weird,_ she thought.

"Well since your little moment of confusion is over, I'd like to grace you with my presence." A husky voice said from somewhere behind her. Raven turned around to find a rather handsome looking Merman. A _Merman?_

_This day just keeps getting weirder by the second. A Merman in a floating river. What the actual fuck is going on here?_

"I'm Zelus, Hera. A pleasure meeting you." The silver haired man said, bowing down. Raven noticed his upper part of the body was peeking out from a floating... river? _Oh-kay. _She stared blankly at him for a few moments.

"Hey Zelus, a quick question" The Merman nodded as the girl raised a finger in the air and continued, "Was your hair always like this or are you just really old?" She asked dumbly. Her brain had stopped working a while ago.

Zelus gaped at his master in utter shock. Of course he was over a few hundred years old, but his body was not. How the fuck was he supposed to tell her that? He could vaguely hear the older spirits laughing their asses off nearby. Even Syria was chuckling. His eye twitched in annoyance, reconsidering his previous thoughts about the beauty in front of him.

"Not as old as those old hags over there, Hera. I'm the youngest here." He said smugly. Fang and Skireon had seized their fit at this, shooting daggers at the younger spirit.

Raven sat crossed legged, four spirits ahead of her. Her mind wandered to what had happened before she had landed in this world. A shiver ran up her spine as her body visibly shook.

"You mustn't think of it, girl. What's done is done. I'm allowing you to stay here for another day, but no more then." Syria said in a no bullshit tone.

"How long was I out?"

"Four days, but that was in this world. I hope you know how long that is in Earthland, Hera." Fang said.

Raven's eyes grew wide and she let out an inaudible cry. Behind her Zelus reached his hands out to comfort her, only to be punched square in the face by Skireon. The Merman comically fell on the invisible ground with a thud, which went unnoticed by... well, everyone.

"That's... THREE WHOLE YEARS!" Raven yelped in agony. _Three years of my life, gone? Three damn years just- I'm going to be sick._

"You can blame these two for not teaching you the spell now. If I hadn't pulled you out of those bindings you'd be dead." Syria said accusingly, a finger pointing at the other two spirits.

Raven's head was spinning with all this. She looked pale. Watching her dazed expression, Syria stepped forward engulfing the smaller girl in a hug, resting the girl's head on her shoulder. Within moments Raven's eyes got heavy and she fell into a tired slumber, her arms wrapped around Syria's waist. The ginger haired spirit looked down at her innocent face, a smile gracing her lips.

"She really is a lovable girl. An utterly reckless and irresponsible brat, but lovable nevertheless." She thought out loud.

"Told you so." Fang and Skireon both said in unison and smiled.

Somewhere from the ground an incoherent grumble left Zelus' lips as he agreed to what had been said. And _again_, it went voluntarily unnoticed, by everyone.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was a good chapter!  
I finally decided to put in a time skip. Yes, finally. About time the fairytailers returned.**

**Just to clear things up, in the _Spectral World,_ time moves slower than in Earthland. A lot slower. Since all the spirits/souls there are immortal, time passing for them in big deal. Their bodies don't feel the effects since they don't really have an actual physical entity. However, since Raven is human,her body can't withstand in the conditions there. Of course she didn't die (thanks to Syria), but her body aged according to the time that had passed in Earthland.  
Any other confusion regarding that or anything else, feel free to PM me! :)**

**I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed that chapters more often, I know its a pain but it helps me a lot. I'll always be more motivated to write a chapter faster if I know you guys are liking the story. And that, you can tell me in the reviews. I'm sorry if I'm being a bother but that's just how my brain works. Hehe. :P**  
**Also, we had to give the little puppy away, so me and my dog have been sulking for two whole days. So yeah, kinda wrote the chapter out of impulse and a little frustration, that I took out on poor Zelus.**

**Anyhow, have a wonderful day, you guys! Keep smiling! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Raven sighed as she walked towards Magnolia. The road wasn't particularly rocky, but her body ached from the landing she'd had, on arriving to Earthland. It wasn't exactly soft. No. It was hard and painful. She cursed Syria under her breath.

_'What the hell was she thinking dropping me almost fifteen feet above the ground? Oh god. My butt hurts like a bitch. Why... why me?'_

Raven whimpered along the way. Her hands itched to get back on the ginger but she quickly dismissed the idea. She didn't want to die this young.

Slowly she made her way up the rocky path, the city of Magnolia coming into her vision. It had been ages since she visited, well _not_ ages but seven whole years. And that was a lot of time. She had changed. Her life had changed. Everything had changed.  
Suddenly she wanted to turn back. As much as her heart ached to see her home, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She had left them when they needed her. She wasn't around to help them when the worst struck. Moreover, she had been missing for three years. How could she possibly come back from that?

"_Listen to me young lady; you are going to go back. The moment I send you back to Earthland, you will go back to Fairy Tail. I will not hear any more of it. You will go back, and that is final." _She remembered the 'no bullshit' tone Syria had said it in. As much as she wanted to defy her now, the death threat that had followed those lines was ringing _very_ clearly in her head.

"_Defy me and I will bring you back here. And it will not be pleasant." _Syria had said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Shuddering at the mere thought of what the demonic Valkyrie was capable of, she raced towards her guild. Her mind would definitely convince her to turn back while there was time, so she wasn't going to give it the chance. Raven reached the main area of the town in haste. The muscles on her legs were burning. She wobbled to a bench nearby, almost falling over as she seated herself. A few deep breaths, a glass of water, and some hand fanning later she got up. Just as she was about to run she heard something that made her heart stop.

"Did you hear the Tenrou team came back? Our favourite mages have returned!"

"What!" "No way!"

"It's true! I saw them!"

"Oh my god! That flaming team is back too? They'll burn the city down!"

"Its been seven years! About time!"

"So all the rumours about the Fairy Tail mages ambushing Twilight Ogre are true!"

"Yeah, you guys. It's been days, I'm surprised you hadn't known."

Before she could even think, she had bolted towards the guild hall in full speed. She vaguely remembered Macao's directions to the new guild hall. Raven had reached the other edge of the city. Her feet slowed down as she tried to find her way to the guild hall. The area was woody she noticed. Her eyes fell upon a path and she followed it. The guild hall came into view bit by bit.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_

Raven stood there gaping at the run-down tavern, forgetting about the Tenrou Team for a few seconds. The fairy tail mark was up, but this was seriously a massive step down from their original guild hall. With nimble fingers she pushed open the main door. Light flooded inside the guild, revealing a stone floor, and several small, round tables are scattered across it, paired with some chairs. It looked like a small pub. It was then that her eyes fell on the tiny figure that was gulping down a glass of beer, and she let out a high pitched squeal.

Raven had failed to notice the other members of the guild now staring. Her eyes were locked on the little man, who was gazing right back at her. She rushed towards the smaller man and engulfed him in hug, much to his surprise. The rest of the guild watched the exchange as they slowly got up, gathering around the bar. They didn't know who this lady hugging their guild master was, so they stood protectively a few paces away, ready to attack if something happened.

"Gramps." Raven breathed in.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The old man asked.

Raven stepped back, scrutinizing the tiny man before her. Her eye twitched in annoyance as she realized that the old man was staring at her chest. _Pervert. _Turning her gaze towards her left she saw a very confused Macao doing the same. She raised an eyebrow up in question but it only made him blush. _Since when does that happen? Ugh such pervs, _Raven said to herself. She spun on her heels to face the rest of the members only to find the same look on confusion and bewilderment on their faces. No one recognized her. That was weir- _Oh fuck, I wasn't here was I?_

A small smile crept up her face when one of the members asked who she was. She faced her guild master again, smiling warmly at him.

"What is your name, girl?" Makarov asked warily.

"I'm Raven. Raven Silverdream!" She shot a toothy grin as the guild erupted into gasps and howls.

* * *

**A/N: I think I broke a record somewhere. This is like my fastest update? Ever? Awards are in order. Hehe, anyway. LOOK WHO'S BACK!  
****I don't know if I want to say the Tenrou team or Raven, since all of them are technically _back_ in the guild. _Again.  
_Great, I'm answering my own questions now. **

**So tell me what you guys think of the chapter. Was it good or nah?  
****Short? I know. But it seemed like an appropriate ending. Sorry, if I'm keeping you hanging with this. :3**

**Have a great day! ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So as you can see, I have been busy (or lazy...) this past month. Anyway, terribly sorry for leaving you all hanging like that. Without further ado, here goes the next chapter! **

* * *

The little name announcement had somehow turned into a full blown party. Several hours later, the guild scattered with empty beer mugs, wine stains, broken furniture, and one exhausted Raven. She was sitting on a bar stool, her head and arms resting on the counter. The ruthless fall onto Earthland, the long walk to Magnolia, and the welcome party were catching up to her. Raven's head throbbed.

_Alcohol is not a good idea. Never again. _

Raven let out a sigh in defeat. The idea of going to bed sounded like a blessing at that moment. However, before any of that she had a _few_ questions to ask. Picking herself up, she walked to Makarov's room. Her eyes glanced at all the other members, some still upright drinking themselves into oblivion, other sprawled across various places on the guild, out cold. Typical Fairy Tail, she thought. Her nimble fingers opened the door to Master's room without asking.

"Oi Gramps, stop hiding behind that pile of paper. I have a few things that I want to ask you."

"This is all important paper work! Same goes for you, girl. Why did you give us a scare, disappearing for 3 years isn't a fun way to treat your guild!"

"Hah. Says the man who wasn't here for seven years. Geez."

The two went on bickering about it for another few minutes. Finally, after Raven had explained what happened, why she'd been missing and also finding out how Team Tenrou had survived, she asked about the thing that had been bugging her.

"You promise not to tell, Gramps. Seriously. Also, where on Earthland is everyone else?"

"Fine. Don't you know brat? They are all out practicing for the Grand magic games!"

"The games? They have less than 3 months to match up to seven years of training. We're going to come last again!" Raven sighed in exasperation.

"I never brought up my kids with such a negative attitude. Anyhow, the rules have changed this year. There will be two teams participating from every guild. I haven't told the others, I just got the information today."

"Yeah, okay. We'll win alright? So have you decided the teams yet?"

"Well, not yet. But I have a rough idea of who's going to be where. Now that you're back, my child, I'll put you on it."

"Please do Gramps. I have a score to settle." The girl said, grinning almost wickedly.

"Now stop wasting your time and go practice! We can't have you slacking off!"

"Yes sir!" The mage yelled over her shoulder as she made her way out.

Raven collected her belongings, standing outside the guild with a map in her hands. She was searching for an isolated place to go and train. Now that she had The Valkyire, she knew she was in for some tough time.

"So where do we go?"

* * *

A valley thirty miles west of Crocus, sandy and deserted, was the place Raven chose to train for the Grand Magic Games. The area had a large clearing, surrounded by rocky hills and most of the ground was covered in fine white sand. She was setting up a tent with the help of her newest spirit. A little body with transparent wings was flying around her head whispering god knows what into Raven's ears. She chuckled at his statement.

"Bree, my god, if Syria was to hear you!" She said laughing.

"Well good thing you won't be telling her. She'd puncture me with her fingers." He shuddered, "By the way, I heard you had a rough training session with her." The sprite snickered. He looked at Raven, who had slightly blue bruises forming on her body. Those, he noted, were only going to get worse.

"You could say that. I'm beat. Do you think you can set up the tent for me, little guy?" She mumbled as she fell back on the bed of sand staring at the starry sky wondering if everyone else was doing the same. To think it was only the first day of her training.

"Well it's done. You coulda asked me first y'know. I made a better one."

Raven tilted her head to look at Bree, to find a small cottage. She gaped at the brown haired sprite with glowing antlers and light blue wings. Bree, who was wearing clothes made out of leaves, nothing on his feet looked rather satisfied with himself. She knew this mop of brown shaggy hair used nature magic, but to think he could make a little house out of sticks and leaves? No, she had not expected that.

"Bree! You should've told me before, then I wouldn't have had to go through the trouble of dragging that stupid tent around!"

"Boohoo. Poor Raven." The ten inched spirit said, sticking his tongue out.

"No wonder Syria wants to smack you. You're such a brat."

"Hmph. At least get inside before you start scolding me. My precious magic is going to waste!"

"You don't say, Bree. Just because you don't take as much energy to summon as the others, doesn't mean I'm not being drained here." Raven groaned while crawling into the little space.

"You don't like my company? I see. Well I'll be going then."

"Oh, come on! You know I didn't-"

"You did."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Sorry, you butt hurt pixie. Now stop with the drama and come to bed, okay?"

"I AIN'T A PIXIE! I'M A SPRITE! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!"

"Can it." Was the last thing Raven said before settling into the make shift bed with Bree. She fell asleep almost instantly. She had three more months of enduring Syria's training, not to mention the other spirits were just as eager to train with her. With that in mind she knew she'd need all the rest she could get. These were going to be some long three months.

Bree squirmed around, finally coming to rest, lying down on her stomach.

"Hmph! I still ain't a pixie!"

* * *

_**(3 months later)**_

"Laxus! Mirajane! Gajeel!" Master Makarov called out to the three members in his booming voice. Laxus and Gajeel winced, their over sensitive hearing wasn't really a boon when people screamed. It simply hurt. Both the slayers got up from their respective seats in the guild walking up to the tiny old man. Mira slid out of the counter, sprinting towards where the three of them were now standing.

"There is something very important that I have to tell you brats." He paused making sure he had their attention, before he continued "You three and two others will be forming the Fairy Tail Team B, for the Games. It's a new addition they made this year...Now, one of them is going to be Jellal." Laxus and Gajeel just shrugged, they could care less, Mira seemed a little startled but she smiled nodding in agreement.

At that very moment, Jellal dressed up as Mystogan entered the empty guild hall. He walked up to the group, looking at each of them for any signs of disagreement, he found none. Master explained the situation to them before Jellal took over.

"Over the years Crime Sorciere has been tracking down all the dark guilds related to Zeref. But we've noticed that every year during the Games, there is a strong magical aura that emits, it's close to Zeref. But as an independent guild we couldn't take part in the Games, but I wanted to see for myself what-"

"So this is your way of investigating. I see. Then, welcome back, _Mystogan_." Laxus cut him off, uttering out the last word smirking.

"Gihi. Not my problem. So who's the last member old man?" Gajeel asked. Makarov eyed the four of them, their expressions expectant. They wanted to know who else was going to be on their team. Well, they certainly were a much smarter bunch than the other one, but it wouldn't hurt to know. right? If it was going to be valuable addition, or someone they'd have to look out for.

Laxus doubted it would be the latter. After all, they did plan on winning the Grand Magic Games this year. They gazed at their Master was a crooked grin spread across his face.

"Oh my children, you will all find out soon."

* * *

**A/N: Phew. One more chapter down. Please review and tell me if you're liking to story or not! :) Also, please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes I've made, I want to improve. **

**Shout out to WhispersOfWings, thank you for your reviews, honestly they really help. :')  
****A massive hug to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed the story. You guys are awesome! I'll try and make the next chapter longer, and hopefully, better. ^_^ **


End file.
